


Hopeless

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: That Thing Among Us [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Cute, First Time, Fluffy, Humor, Imposter/Human, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Other, Red/Blue - Freeform, Sweet Sex, Virginity, Xenophilia, alien/human, fluffy sex, i warned you, pretty sus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Red is always so close, and Blue really can't help himself anymore.--In which I WARNED YOU that this would happen, and I couldn't help myself.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Imposter/Human - Relationship, Red/Blue (Among Us)
Series: That Thing Among Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944103
Comments: 86
Kudos: 1329





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Look. LOOK. I told you I couldn't help myself, okay. Now I just wanna write fluffy and kinky Among Us smut for the rest of my life.

There's something _weird_ about Red. Maybe it's the fact that he can't seem to keep his food off of his clothes, even though I don't _remember having spaghetti_... or maybe it's the fact that his teeth are so charmingly sharp. But there is something weird.

And I have to admit... I love it. 

It _might_ have had something to do with the fact that he was so tall, and so intense, and I never felt unsafe while he was with me. Maybe it had to do with the way that his hands felt when he was standing behind me and trying to do tasks...

Maybe it was because he seemed completely _hopeless_ at actually accomplishing them, and I'd had to lie for him on _multiple occasions_ about what he'd done and not done.

Whatever it was, I didn't care.

I just knew that I wanted Red. 

It wasn't easy to get him alone, to be honest. White was always creeping around; I'd only joined up with the crew at the start of this mission a few weeks ago, and I had already decided that I pointedly did. Not. Like. White.

Maybe it was because I had a sinking suspicion that White wanted Red just as much as I did... whatever it was, he was always there.

Watching.

Lurking.

Staring.

Black was honestly just as bad. He had his finger pointed, and he kept saying 'sus' like it was supposed to impress someone. I didn't even know where he'd _heard_ that word from, but I wanted him to stop. It always made Red _glare_. 

I didn't want Red to glare -- I wanted to see him smile; he did sometimes, but only when we were alone.

We were alone now, in the decontamination chamber, and I was hoping that my usual antics would tease one out of him.

"Hey Red!" And he turned those only-slightly-crimson-flashing eyes to me and arched a brow. We’d pulled off our helmets during lunch a few minutes ago, and we hadn’t bothered putting them back on. I liked it better this way -- Red was so handsome. 

I stepped forward as the vent hissed and grinned. "Look at this!" My hands shot up to the side so the air flowing from beneath me could puff up the expandable suit I was wearing. "I'm fat!" 

He stared -- a beat. One. Two. And then he smiled. 

"You're not fat." He poked my stomach at the same time that the air stopped bursting upward, and it deflated my suit like a punctured balloon and put us only a few feet from one another. 

He was so tall.

He was so _handsome._

Maybe _I_ was a hopeless one. I couldn't help it.

And I couldn't have been more shocked when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a warm and insistent kiss that made me gasp; the noise seemed to invite his tongue into my mouth.

_That's a little different than I thought..._

But I'd never kissed anyone before, so who was I to say what it should feel like? 

My arms twisted up, fingers tangling in the tresses of long hair that were just another part of the reason that I couldn't resist him. We'd had so many _almost_ moments where I thought that we were going to kiss. I'd imagined it a dozen times, but it had never been like _this_ in my head.

This was _much_ better.

A hungry sound spilled from his throat and he pulled me close to him; his grip was stronger than mine and it tore a low little sound from the back of my throat that seemed to make him go wild.

The vents beneath us shot to life again, the gush of sterilized air taking my breath away and breaking us apart from our kiss.

I was panting.

He was gasping.

His teeth were _very_ sharp. 

"Red, why--" but the suit at his torso was splitting open to reveal tongue and teeth, and my eyes widened in shock and only a little bit of horror as it shifted to a sharp spike and shot towards me.

_So Black was right?_

I didn't scream -- I didn't move. I didn't call for help, because if I did I knew that someone would hurt Red.

I didn't want them to hurt Red.

_It didn’t matter that Black was right._

I felt a sudden gust of cool air as that sharpness caught the front of my suit and then tore downward, ripping the space-grade fabric like ribbons. It spilled off of my shoulders in what felt like slow motion, and it left me standing there in nothing but my boxers and a wide-eyed look.

"Uhm... Red?" My voice trembled, and I wasn't sure if it was from fear or exposure or whatever the warm sensation in the pit of my stomach was at the way he was looking at me. He licked his sharp teeth as his stomach stitched back together, the seam of that maw disappearing. Three quick steps brought him back to me, and the press of his mouth against mine gave me the sensation of sharp teeth, and the restraint that he showed in not tearing my lip with them. His hands were _greedy_ , and they stroked along my exposed back, tickled up my sides, brushed over piqued nipples until I was shuddering under the touch.

This was _all new_ to me. My head was flooded with desire, my mind spinning and maybe being a little silly in not registering the fact that he had a mouth _on his stomach and maybe that was important_ , but I'd worry about that later. 

Instead, my fingers shot up to find the zipper on his suit, and was instead met with bare flesh. The clothing seemed to just melt off of him, slip back into his skin and leave him nude in front of me, leave our bodies pressed in a long, hot line of skin to skin that made me reel.

This time, when the vent blew beneath us it sent the burst of air whipping around us both, catching the tie that held his hair and ripping it from the strands. It whipped around in a swirl of red that smelled coppery and warm. It made me dizzy -- Red's arms were strong when they wrapped around me, though.

"Blue..." He groaned my name against my lips, and I could hear strain and confusion and need in the syllable; his hands didn't stop. As the air ceased, he wrapped arms around me and picked me up like I weighed nothing -- he walked us both a few feet forward until my back hit the wall and my face was level with his own.

There was a rippling shift across his visage; his eyes flared a bright crimson, his teeth seemed sharper. He was looking at me with an expression that was a mixture of pain and need, and I didn't want to see either of those things on his face. I raised my hands and took the curve of his jaw between my palms and pulled him forward slowly for another kiss. Red watched me carefully as I did it -- apprehensive, shocked, warmly surprised, and then finally hotly eager when our mouths met.

His hands held me, and it felt like they were touching me _everywhere_ \-- slipping across my chest, wrapping around my back, sliding lower to hitch at my hips and slide the boxers that had been keeping me safe from my nudity off, before crushing our bodies together again with nothing in between. I squirmed against him at the sensation; I was already half-hard from our kissing, and this was just making it worse. It ached so much that I felt breathless, or maybe it was from the way that his tongue slid into my mouth again, licking a hungry line at the roof like he was trying to paint me a secret message there.

I pulled back again to get a gasp of breath, and his lips instantly slid down -- he licked along my jawline, tongue hungry and needy, sharp teeth nipping until I was groaning at the touch. My fingers didn't know what to do; they couldn't be simultaneously everywhere like his magic hands, so they settled to threading in his hair, tugging gently, urging him on. Red's eyes rolled upward, met mine for just a moment, and there was something _so possessive_ there. It was the same way he looked sometimes when White was too close to us; I'd worried before that it was because of him wanting White.

I realized now that it was because he wanted me.

I really _was hopeless_ at reading situations.

"I want--" my voice was higher than I meant, a needy whine that sent my face to flushing and made Red growl against my neck. "I want..." I didn't know how to put it into words, but Red didn't seem to need them. His hands worked lower, splaying fingers against my hips that dug sharp nails into my skin. He hitched me up a few more inches, and I could _feel_ the length of him pressing against my own hardness; thick and long and hard and enough to make me squirm in anxious desire. 

"I've never..." I trailed off, my head turning to the side in shame. My face was probably as red as his own with the blush that was flaming across my skin at my obvious lack of experience. His eyes snapped up, intense, piercing... but the sharp desire in his gaze and the flush to his skin told me he wasn't unhappy about it. 

Instead, he smiled -- that soft lilt of lips I worked for so often -- and he leaned in. 

"I'll take care of you. I promise."

Wasn't that what he'd been doing all along? 

His fingers danced a soft, light touch against my skin; slow, eager, teasing and taunting until I was shivering again and rocking against him in _want now, please, Red._

Red seemed eager to comply. He brought one hand up to his mouth, stealing those kisses away, much to my chagrin; when he popped his digits between his lips and gave a hard suck, though, I couldn't seem to swallow around the thickness of my tongue to complain. 

His digits came away slicked with impossibly-thick saliva, and I didn't have the breath to ask him _what he intended to do with those_ before they found their way between our bodies, _behind my body_ , and then slicked between my cheeks.

I whimpered, let out a small little squeal, and his mouth found mine again.

"Trust me."

I was so _warm._

Again, his voice whispered to me… so soft, so warm, so insistent. “Trust me, Blue.”

“I do,” I managed to keen the words out and his finger teased slowly inside of me. My eyes clenched shut tightly against what I feared would be pain… but it was another sensation altogether. It was warm and soft and slow and building -- and _pressure._ Yes, pressure, but an intensity that rode along the edges of it and made me groan as he moved in a near languid motion.

He shifted, pressing tight to me and finding my mouth again -- his tongue gave slow strokes to match the motion of his finger, licking and lapping, in and out, and I didn’t realize what was happening at first. I kissed him softly, and I whimpered into his mouth, and when I kissed him harder Red’s finger responded in turn.

When I kissed him harder still, nipping at his lower lip needily, he let his second digit join the fray. They shifted to work, sliding inside, stretching and scissoring until the initial pain gave way to a heady rush of tingling pleasure that stole my breath.

And when I moaned into his mouth and tugged on his hair to pull him closer, he shifted his fingers away altogether and I felt something _much thicker_ press against me.

I gasped and pulled back, startled and wide-eyed.

He was staring at me, a flush across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His pupils were blown wide, leaving only a soft ring of crimson around their edges. He was looking at me like he wanted to devour me.

I think I wanted him to eat me whole.

His hips bucked upward slowly while we stared at one another, and the pressure of that girth made me lean forward, until our foreheads touched and our sweat and breath mingled -- his eyes were so close that they encompassed my entire world, and his body was so thick that I felt like it was filling up my entire _soul_ as he slid home inside of me. 

We stayed that way for a moment, trembling in each other's embrace; he seemed to give me all the time in the world to adjust to what was happening before he started bucking his hips gently.

I was instantly caught in the sensation of the motion. It rippled inside of me, spilled heat along my stomach and nerves. My eyes wanted to close, but I couldn't look away from him. I held him tighter instead, elbows on his shoulders, fingers tangled in his hair... and I slowly started to rock against the motion that he'd started, until we were moving in tandem and I couldn't stop the moan that poured from my throat.

He caught it again with hungry, eager lips -- we kissed, and _moved_ , and I realized that I'd been missing out on something _amazing,_ but I was glad I'd saved this moment for Red.

His hips were gentle, rocking and working in and out of me until my fingers tugged on his hair again -- I was greedy for the feel of him, and he was only to happy to comply. He picked up the pace until it felt like he was running straight through me, touching something deeper inside than I thought was possible. I groaned again, shifted so that my own throbbing length played against the hard muscles of his stomach; I didn't think about the fact that it had opened up into a gaping mouth earlier until I _thought_ about the fact that it had opened up into a _mouth_ earlier.

But I'd ask him about that later.

For now, there was only Red and the building pressure where our bodies met. I was shivering with it, aching from it, and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to hold on for very long.

"R-Red," I panted his name out, clutching him tighter. "Red, I... mmm..." His mouth lit a path of fire from my jaw to my ear.

"Shh, just let go. Give me _everything."_ He sounded so greedy. It sounded so hot.

I couldn't resist when he dropped his hand between our bodies and started stroking my prick until I cried out his name again and threw my head back as overwhelming pleasure burst through me.

One hand lit behind my head to pull my gaze back to him. He pressed our foreheads together again and his eyes were wide and watchful, greedy while he drank down the sight of my orgasm as it burst from my body and soaked in between both of us. Only when my eyes wrenched closed did he drop his mouth -- those sharp teeth found my skin where shoulder met neck and he bit down.

Once.

Hard.

Hard enough to break the skin and mark me, and I was so caught up in the rapture of the dizzying climax that it didn't even hurt. His tongue instantly slid out, licking to take the sting away from the sharpness.

I was still writhing and bucking against him in a frenzy of first-time-motion when he leaned back and his eyes slid over me; my sweaty body, my wild, wide blue gaze, and the mark that he'd left so blatantly and openly on my skin.

It was the latter that seemed to push him over the edge. He leaned in again, pressed his head to my neck, and I felt him shudder for only a moment before his hips worked harder, thrusting faster, and then his body tensed.

There was a flood of heat inside of me, and his arms gripped me so tight that I couldn't breathe as he growled, moaned, and then softly - so softly - whimpered my name.

“Oh, Blue…” His lips found the marks on my throat, and he murmured even softer. “ _My_ Blue.”

He lowered us to the floor slowly as the vents burst to life again, whipping clean air and the scent of sex and blood and sweat around the room while we held each other and I trembled.

\--

"What were you doing for an _hour_ in the decontamination station, Red?" Black's eyes were narrowed in accusation, and his gaze was fixated on the alien beside me. 

"I was cleaning." Red's voice was deadpan, but I could feel the press of his warm body against me, standing a little closer than he used to. My entire soul was humming in delight -- I felt like I could fly. I was _happy_ , and Black's accusations were trying to ruin that.

"It doesn't take an hour to--"

"I was in there with him!" I piped up, grabbing Red’s arm protectively and glaring at Black. "We were really busy. Cleaning," I blushed and then added, "and stuff. Things. _Important things!_ You know!" I was hopeless at making things up on the fly. 

"Now I know you're lying." Black crossed his arms over his chest. "So _sus_. You're covering for him -- it doesn't take two people--"

"We were fucking." Red's voice was still deadpan, but his hand came up. His arms twisted around me, pulled me close, and then twined over my chest in a possessive hold that left me leaning against his broad chest. He dropped his chin atop my head gently, and I didn't need to see the expression on his face to know that he was giving the two men in the room _that look._

Black's jaw dropped.

White's jaw dropped, too... but their jaw was on their stomach, and it was full of wicked-looking teeth.

Really, he was lucky that Black was so busy blushing and stammering and trying to recover that he didn't notice. 

  
  



End file.
